


Digimon Tri. - Kikoku [Cry]

by kymyit



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, What if?, alternative, cool yamato, enemies in distress, evil gennai, warp evolutions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: Salvate Meiko e Meicoomon da Gennai, i digiprescelti fuggono e riflettono. C'è qualcosa che non torna in tutta la faccenda e il tempo non è dalla loro. Infatti, senza tregua, il nemico torna ad attaccarli.Stavolta è il turno di Pinocchimon e Piemon, ma, non tutto va liscio come Gennai (o chi per lui) aveva pensato.[Episodio Alternativo dal finale di Soushitsu, ambientato fra questo e Kyosei]





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Kikoku, il nome della spada di Trafalgar Law (One Piece), sta per "Pianto del demone". Il precedente titolo di questa storia era "Cry", che è il pianto, ma anche un urlo. Nella wikia di One Piece, inoltre, tra le varie Trivia sulla spada è riportato questo: Kikoku è un termine arcaico giapponese che sta per "Lamenti di un fantasma senza requie".  
> Mi sembrava adatto, no? Anche se l'ho scoperto dopo che avevo già scritto tutto.  
> In realtà questa storia è nata come One Shot, ma è piuttosto lunga, perciò, con le dovute correzioni, ecco una breve long, che considero una sorta di Tri 4.5 (alternativo).

 

Il crepitio del fuoco accompagnava il fruscio leggero del vento fra la vegetazione. La calma era finalmente tornata. Dopo due notti e tre giorni di cammino, i digiprescelti ritennero di essersi allontanati abbastanza dal settore dove Gennai e due dei Padroni delle Tenebre avevano teso loro quell'agguato. Quella notte era stata forse la più stancante della loro vita e avevano riportato non poche ferite. Sora, in particolare, era piuttosto debilitata e Takeru zoppicava ancora. Entrambi però erano particolarmente ottimisti, mentre Meiko era taciturna. Aveva rischiato di morire per mano di Gennai.  
Gennai!  
Il loro alleato, la loro guida, il loro amico. Com'era potuto accadere?  
Erano certi che non avrebbe ceduto una volta giunto tanto vicino al suo obbiettivo. Meicoomon era nuovamente fra loro, placidamente addormentata fra le braccia della sua partner, ma quanto avevano penato quella notte per restituirle il raziocinio. I loro digimon erano esausti dai precedenti scontri e, tanto per complicare le cose,si erano aperti altri digivarchi nel cielo a causa della forza distruttiva della felina, ma non c'era tempo per pensare a quelli. Non avrebbero potuto comunque farci nulla se non fossero risaliti alla fonte del problema.  
E quel problema era quell'Ygqualcosa, che aveva distrutto i preziosi legami costruiti coi digimon nel corso degli anni e al prezzo di lacrime salate, sia di gioia che di dolore. Come poteva il caro Gennai accusarli di schiavizzare i digimon? Nessuno di loro aveva mai pensato al proprio caro amico come a un animale domestico, ma come a una parte di sé. Vederli combattere non era mai stato bello e tuttavia, nessuno dei digimon aveva mai rifiutato quell'ingrato compito, spinto dall'amore incondizionato per quelle persone speciali, quelle altre metà della mela.  
Yggdrasil aveva mostrato loro cosa significava trovarsi in un mondo totalmente sconosciuto, stavolta privi d'ogni appiglio, costringendoli a ricostruire da zero quei preziosi legami.  
Era come se si fossero scambiati i ruoli rispetto a sei anni prima.  
D'altra parte...  
Hikari aveva ragione su un punto: benché loro stessero soffrendo, probabilmente per alcuni dei loro digimon era meglio non ricordare. Eppure era così triste...  
Ovviamente, quell'argomento rimase chiuso, almeno quella sera, per il sacrosanto timore di distruggere quella debole calma e quell'intesa che s'era venuta a creare. Insistere sul passato avrebbe ferito i digimon, che non si sarebbero sentiti amati per ciò che erano in quel presente.  
Terminata la frugale cena, dopo un lungo silenzio, Jou prese la parola.  
-Forse dovremmo spostarci ancora. Domani, intendo. Non è sicuro restare fermi nello stesso posto.-  
-Hai ragione.- disse Taichi. -Non sappiamo se ci stanno ancora dando la caccia.-  
-Però non possiamo certo continuare a muoverci alla cieca.- disse Yamato.  
I due ragazzi si guardarono e tornò il silenzio. Un silenzio teso. C'era già stata una discussione simile fra i due in passato e non era finita bene.  
-Secondo voi, quello era davvero Gennai?- domandò Mimi, per spezzare quel silenzio. Sottecchi guardò Sora accanto a lei. La prescelta dell'Amore distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzata e disgustata.  
-Tsk. A questo punto non so più che pensare.- rispose Yamato, reprimendo l'impulso di maledire Gennai in sette lingue diverse. Fra l'altro, durante un secondo attacco, il bastardo si era premurato di raccontare (leggi: gridare ai quattro venti) come si era divertito ad assaggiare un essere umano, ribadendo che gli sarebbe piaciuto riprovarci e aveva anche osato leccarsi le labbra guardando Sora. Praticamente si era scavato la fossa da solo.  
No, non poteva essere Gennai, nessuno di loro voleva crederci sul serio.  
-Tanto per cominciare, non avremmo dovuto trovare Digiworld esattamente com'era quando siamo arrivati per la prima volta?-  
Alla domanda del prescelto dell'Amicizia, Hikari accarezzò Tailmon dolcemente. La digimon si accoccolò meglio fra le sue braccia mugugnando qualcosa nel sonno e facendola sorridere.  
-E come se non fosse solo tornato indietro il tempo. Piuttosto, è come se avessero cancellato noi da questo mondo.- disse piano.  
-Senza di noi, i nostri digimon non sono prescelti, quindi anche quello che Homeostasis ci mostrò, di Piemon che attaccava Gennai e gli altri nel castello di Vamdemon, non dovrebbe essere accaduto... - pensò a voce alta Koushirou. - E Tailmon non è mai stata schiavizzata da Vamdemon, ecco perché il suo carattere è diverso. Ma se i nostri digimon non erano i prescelti, ora Digiworld dovrebbe essere uno sfacelo totale. Invece, non vedo nessun Monte Spirale, nessun Black Gear. E non abbiamo incontrato nessuna Rete Oscura. Sembra tutto... tranquillo, oserei dire.-  
-Anche troppo. Forse è per questo che sembra quasi un mondo estraneo.- replicò Jou, con aria triste.  
Agumon mormorò qualcosa nel sonno che fece ridere un po' tutti e Gomamon, addormentato anche lui, gli tirò un colpetto. I digimon dormivano vicini, un piccolo branco i cui membri erano cresciuti insieme contando l'uno sull'altro.  
Solo gli uni con gli altri per tanto tempo.  
Questo almeno non era cambiato.  
-Takoyaaaakiiii... - continuò Agumon, con la bavetta alla bocca.  
-Ma non pensa proprio ad altro!- esclamò esasperato Taichi.  
Beh, ecco qualcos'altro che non era cambiato.  
-Sentite, mi spiace rovinare oltre l'atmosfera ma, torniamo al discorso.- riprese Yamato.  
-Non vi è sembrato che Mugendramon e Metalseadramon fossero un po' diversi?-  
-Silenziosi, vorrai dire. Più o meno.- convenne Sora.  
-Anche ImperialDramon.- rispose Jou. -E poi c'è l'Imperatore. Ok, era Gennai, ma sembra che Yggdrasil stia divertendosi a mandarci contro i nostri vecchi nemici e amici.-  
-E non sappiamo dove si trovino ora.- fece tristemente Hikari. -Cosa sarà successo loro col reboot?-  
Calò un triste silenzio.  
-Pensate che Miyako e gli altri... - Mimi non voleva assolutamente dire quel "siano morti". Voleva credere che Miyako stesse bene e che presto avrebbero rivisto tutti i loro amici sani e salvi. -Come abbiamo potuto ignorare che potevano essere in pericolo?-  
-Non è colpa nostra... - cercò di tranquillizzarla Koushirou, ma si sentiva altrettanto in colpa. -Per tutto questo tempo Gennai ci riferiva che le cose andavano bene a Digiworld. Come potevamo sapere che stava mentendo?-  
-Avremmo dovuto capirlo!- piagnucolò Mimi.-  
-Sono certa che stiano bene.- mentì Sora. Più che esserne certa, ci sperava.  
Takeru vide che Meiko taceva a capo chino (sicuramente si dava nuovamente la colpa di tutto) perciò si affrettò ad aggiungere con un sorrisetto sfacciato: -Insomma, stiamo parlando di Daisuke. Chi volete che lo faccia fuori quello?-  
-Staranno cercando di venire a capo della cosa come noi.- convenne Yamato, cercando di auto convincersi delle parole del fratello. Poi riprese. -A parte Yggdrasil, non conoscevamo né Alphamon, né quell'altro tizio. Non sappiamo da che parte stiano, né quali siano i loro obiettivi. Sia Alphamon che Gennai volevano Meicoomon- a quelle parole Meiko alzò il capo -quindi, verrebbe naturale pensare che stiano dalla stessa parte, ma... i Padroni delle Tenebre? Loro, che combattono per la libertà dei digimon? Seriamente?-  
-E se non erano loro?- ipotizzò Sora -Magari neppure quello è Gennai.-  
Ci sperarono tutti. Yamato fece una smorfia e Mimi ci godette come un riccio, ma non lo punzecchiò oltre.

Koushirou notò uno scambio di sguardi fra il prescelto dell'Amicizia e quello del Coraggio.

-Che c'è?-  
-E' da prima che cerchiamo di arrivarci: secondo noi abbiamo vinto troppo facilmente.- replicò il primo.  
-Mica tanto facilmente... - fece Mimi. -Aspetta, voi due andate d'accordo?!-  
I due la ignorarono.  
-E i nostri digimon sono riusciti a evolvere a livello Mega, nonostante il reboot. Non è strano?- rincarò la dose Taichi. -Sono anche molto più forti rispetto a prima. Andiamo, dei livello Intermedio che la spuntano su dei Mega?-  
Mimi s'illuminò.  
-E se qualcosa fosse rimasto? Se i loro ricordi ci fossero ancora da qualche parte dentro di loro?-  
-Sarebbe bello... - intervenne Jou -Ma forse è meglio non affidarsi troppo alle congetture... -  
-Hai ragione, ma vorrei dire un'altra cosa.- continuò il prescelto del Coraggio.  
-Siamo d'accordo che Mugendramon e Metalseadramon erano strani, no? Quando Metalseadamon ci ha trascinato sott'acqua, avrebbe potuto ucciderci là sotto, invece, ha aperto la bocca e ci ha lasciato tutto il tempo di fuggire.-  
Il gruppo guardò prima il leader, poi Yamato che annuì.  
-Mentre Mugendramon ha reagito all'ologramma di Tentomon, finendo sotto quelle rocce... - rifletté Koushirou -Pensavo fosse una strategia un po' stiracchiata, perciò mi ha sorpreso. E in più è rimasto là sotto per un pezzo... -  
-Vi ricordo che Sora è stata attaccata con ferocia. Avrete avuto fortuna con Metalseadramon.- ribatté Mimi.  
-Ma sono convinta... - iniziò Sora - ... che se avesse voluto uccidermi, gli sarebbe bastato un colpo.-  
-Forse era per la presenza di Gennai, sott'acqua non c'era!- esclamò Takeru con speranza, per poi incupirsi -Evvai, altri misteri... e se ci stessero chiedendo aiuto? Se fosse un libro ci starebbe... -  
-Loro? Aiuto? A noi?- replicò il fratello con sarcasmo.  
-Guarda che anche tu sei contorto, fratellone.- lo sfotté con un sorrisetto irritante. -Per questo so che hai avuto la stessa mia idea.-  
-Stai diventando pessimo.- il maggiore fissò il minore con gli occhi stretti a fessura.  
Ci fu una risatina generale, poi Meiko disse: -Scusate se v'interrompo, ma forse per arrivare alla soluzione, l'unica cosa da fare è trovare Yggdrasil. Forse Koushirou potrebbe scoprire dove si trova. Ci deve essere un modo per rintracciarlo. Forse delle fonti energetiche...-  
-Se avessi un attimo di tregua per riordinare le idee, potrei lavorarci sul serio.- disse l'interpellato -Solo che senza il supporto di Gennai mi mancano anche i mezzi... -  
Cadde nuovamente un triste silenzio, perciò Taichi decise che era il momento di interrompere il dibattito.  
-E' meglio decidere i turni di guardia e andare a dormire quanto possibile. Domani vedremo se la notte ci ha portato consiglio. Anche perché adesso non capisco neppure il vaffanculo.-  
Un sonoro sbadiglio e un caloroso vaffanculo da parte del prescelto della Speranza, con conseguente battibecco.  
-Anch'io ti amo, Take.-  
-Scusa, Tai, il mio cuore appartiene a un altro.-  
-Smettetela di guardarmi!- arrossì Yamato.  
-Non fare il tundra!- lo beccò Mimi.  
-Tsundere! Tsundere! Impara il giapponese!-  
-Visto? Lo ammette anche lui!- lo prese in giro la prescelta della Sincerità.  
Da lì il battibecco sfociò in una nuova risata collettiva che rasserenò gli animi quanto bastava. Iniziarono i preparativi per la notte, col raggruppamento di foglie per creare giacigli e il raduno di legna per il fuoco. Mimi e Yamato stavano battibeccandosi amichevolmente quando un fruscio sospetto mise tutti in allarme.  
Si guardarono intorno.  
La luna era stata appena oscurata dalle nubi, il che rendeva il tutto più inquietante e non aiutava a minimizzare. Il buio naturale della foresta era divenuto improvvisamente minaccioso. I digimon si svegliarono di soprassalto con peli e piume arruffate, i denti scoperti e le pupille strette a fessura. Pessimo, pessimo segno.  
Un secondo fruscio più vicino, poi iniziò l'attacco.  
-Ehi... Mimi, attenta!-  
La prescelta della Sincerità si voltò verso quello della Conoscenza. Non fu abbastanza rapida a scansarsi. Le dita del ragazzo si chiusero intorno alla sua gola e strinsero la presa. Jou corse subito a liberare l'amica, mentre Koushirou, in preda al panico, urlava.  
-Non è colpa mia!-  
-Non può essere... - mormorò Hikari, portandosi le mani al viso.  
Sora cercò di dar man forte a Jou, ma, come gli fu vicino il ragazzo le diede una gomitata allo stomaco che la fece piegare in due dal dolore.  
Yamato e Pyomon corsero da lei, mentre Taichi cercò a sua volta di allentare la presa delle dita di Koushirou dal collo di Mimi. La ragazza iniziava a diventare cianotica e a perdere le forze.  
-Fatemi smettere!- urlava Koushirou, sempre più nel panico -Fatemi smettere, vi prego!-  
-Sora, mi dispiace!- esclamò Jou, affranto.  
-Sto bene, pensate a Mimi!-  
-Dannazione, non ci riesco!- Taichi strinse i denti e lottò con la presa ferrea del rosso.  
-Taichi, fa qualcosa! Rompile se vuoi, ma ti prego, fermami!- lo supplicava il prescelto della Conoscenza.  
Taichi ebbe un tuffo al cuore.  
Spezzargli le dita?  
Non poteva... non...  
Una risata infantile sovrastò ogni altra voce e dalla vegetazione comparve davanti agli ormai cresciuti bambini prescelti un altro vecchio nemico di cui avrebbero volentieri fatto a meno.  
-Pinocchimon... - emise Takeru.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qui, il nuovo capitolo! Spero che vi piaccia ^_- Sono Non sono particolarmente convinta delle scene di combattimento, spero di averle rese bene.

2.

 

 

-Pinocchimon... - emise Takeru.  
Beh, era ovvio che ci fosse anche lui. Dopo Mugendramon e Metalseadramon, non era affatto strano, eppure...  
Sentì un forte brivido pervadergli la schiena. Nonostante all'epoca fosse riuscito a sfuggirgli con uno stratagemma furbetto, era rimasto molto turbato da quell'esperienza. Pinocchimon lo aveva rincorso e gli aveva sparato in continuazione, per infinite ore, infiniti minuti e infiniti secondi. E se mai ci furono momenti in cui pensava che stesse solo scherzando, che non lo facesse per ucciderlo davvero, che non capisse... beh, il nemico gli aveva ampiamente dimostrato che, sì, stava giocando, ma con lui. In tutti i sensi.   
Poi che avesse rotelle fuori posto era un'altra questione.   
Possedeva una sua logica e, a causa di essa, a causa di quel digimon, Takeru aveva ancora gli incubi. Devimon era sempre in cima alle classifiche, per carità, ma anche Pinocchimon si difendeva bene, disturbando le sue notti di tanto in tanto, visitando la sua mente indifesa quando meno se l'aspettava. E adesso, eccolo lì, davanti a lui, in trucioli e bulloni. Per davvero.  
Si ricordò le parole dette da sé stesso poco prima e per un attimo pensò: "No, ma neppure per il cavolo che li aiutiamo!"  
-Mimi... - la voce spezzata di Koushirou lo riscosse dallo shock.  
-Pinocchimon!- esclamò avanzando di un passo con le braccia aperte. -Per favore, lasciala andare!-  
Il burattino non rispose, eppure poco prima aveva riso.  
-Senti, finiamo il nostro gioco, che ne dici?- insistette il prescelto della Speranza, sudando freddo. Ovviamente era proprio l'ultima cosa che voleva fare, ma non c'era soluzione.  
Il burattino lo studiò attentamente per qualche secondo, poi, mosse le dita della mano libera e agganciò il suo secondo bersaglio. Meiko urlò, sentendo il suo corpo avanzare verso il nemico contro la propria volontà, con in braccio la sua partner.  
-Non riesco a lasciarla!- gridò. E neppure Meicoomon riusciva a reagire, immobilizzata dai poteri del Padrone delle Tenebre, la cui attenzione tornò a concentrarsi sulla povera Mimi.  
-Agh... -  
La ragazza aveva ormai gli occhi rivoltati nelle orbite e un rivolo di saliva che le colava dalle labbra.  
-Mimi, ti prego, resisti!- urlava Koushirou. La sua voce sovrastava quelle di Palmon, Taichi, Jou e tutti gli altri.  
-Mimi... - mormorò Palmon. La piccola digimon vegetale avvolse le sue liane intorno alle braccia di Koushirou e tentò inutilmente di separarle dal collo della sua amica. Le insinuò fra le dita del ragazzo, tentando di allentare la presa, ma non poteva contrastare il potere di quel nemico tanto forte.  
Non riusciva a capire bene quella faccenda della memoria, era troppo assurdo dimenticare così qualcuno che si aveva tanto amato. Eppure, per quanto complesso, Palmon percepiva la sincerità della ragazza nelle sue parole e nell'affetto che le mostrava.  
Non aveva dubbi.  
Non poteva non ricambiarlo.  
-Mimi... -  
-Palmon, almeno, tu, ti prego... - mormorò Koushirou.  
Le liane si strinsero più saldamente.  
-Aspetta... - cercò di fermarla Taichi, ma Palmon aveva deciso.  
-Perdonami!- esclamò e strinse la presa con più forza, tanto che poté sentire le ossa del rosso scricchiolare. Koushirou si morse le labbra, ma non poté trattenere un forte gemito strozzato.  
"Perdonami, ma voglio salvare Mimi. Voglio salvarla ad ogni costo e tornare a ricordare ogni cosa. Vivere quei bei momenti insieme di nuovo!"  
Palmon urlò il nome dell'amica e mentre urlava l'energia crebbe in lei.  
Un'energia potente, eppure familiare.  
-Palmon, warp shinkaaaaaa... Rosemon!-  
La luce dell'evoluzione ancora brillava quando un fascio di rovi saettò verso Pinocchimon. Il minuto digimon riuscì a schivarlo, ma per farlo fu costretto a lasciare uno dei due bersagli.  
Mimi cadde sulle ginocchia, il collo finalmente libero e gli occhi chiusi. Prima che anche la testa toccasse il suolo, le braccia malconce di Koushirou la afferrarono.  
-Mimi!- la scosse -Mimi, ti prego, riprenditi!-  
Il ragazzo continuò a scuoterla, ignorando il forte dolore alle braccia e alle mani. Ma non importava. Se Mimi fosse morta, lui...  
-Va tutto bene... -  
La voce della ragazza arrivò come un sussurro, ma per un attimo gli fermò il cuore. Aveva aperto gli occhi. Era viva.  
Intorno a loro c'era ancora il pandemonio, ma per il prescelto della Conoscenza il tempo si era fermato. I digimon, con Rosemon in prima linea,   
lottavano per salvare Meicoomon e Meiko, non c'era più tempo.  
Gennai era rimasto fuori dalla faccenda, ma se la rideva eccome.  
-Falla venire qui da me.- disse con un tono così divertito e maniacale che lasciò trasparire tutte le peggiori intenzioni.  
-Scordatelo!- esclamò Yamato -Gabumon, mega digievolvi!-  
Anche se intimorito, il digimon dell'Amicizia obbedì, gli venne spontaneo. Riuscì a evolvere, anzi, sentì l'energia scorrere in lui ancora prima che il suo nuovo (o vecchio) amico gli chiedesse di farlo.  
-Gabumon, warp shinkaaaa.... Metalgarurumon!-  
Davanti al burattino comparve un lupo cibernetico che fece come scattare qualcosa.   
Concentrò su di lui l'attacco con le stringhe, ma non ci riuscì. Metalgarurumon non si mosse neppure di un millimetro.  
-Non ti obbedirà.- disse Yamato portandosi a fianco del proprio digimon. -Dovresti saperlo.-  
Pinocchimon reclinò il capo da un lato, poi scagliò contro il ragazzo una sfera di nastri rossi. L'attacco stavolta non arrivò al bersaglio. Metalgarurumon scaricò i suoi siluri congelanti contro l'avversario, attaccandolo da più lati e costringendolo a lasciare nuovamente la presa per difendersi con la croce di legno.  
Libera dai fili, Meiko si allontanò dal nemico e Taichi si frappose fra lei, Pinocchimon e Gennai, che, seccato, aveva iniziato a camminare verso di loro. Il saggio digitale schioccò le dita e qualcosa sfrecciò davanti al prescelto del Coraggio, piantandosi nel terreno a pochi millimetri dal suo piede.  
-Vediamo come ve la cavate adesso.- disse gelido.  
Alzarono il capo.   
Sopra le loro teste c'era Piemon.  
-Oh, fantastico, ci mancava!- esclamò Taichi.  
Anche i due Padroni delle tenebre Mancanti all'appello erano comparsi e li avevano attaccati. Le loro intuizioni erano forse sbagliate?   
C'era solo un modo per scoprirlo e quel modo comportava comunque il rispondere agli attacchi.  
-Agumon, te la senti di evolvere anche tu?-  
-Sì!- fu la pronta risposta del dinosauro del Coraggio.  
-Agumon warp shinkaaaaaa.... WarGreymon!-  
Il guerriero corazzato volò immediatamente verso il nemico per impegnarlo nella lotta. A terra, gli altri affrontavano Pinocchimon.  
Nonostante l'imprevedibilità e la forza di Rosemon, il burattino riservava i suoi colpi e tutta la sua attenzione SOLO al lupo cibernetico. Si limitava a schivare gli altri, ma attaccava in modo quasi ossessivo solo quell'unico avversario. Taichi e Yamato si accorsero di quel dettaglio e si scambiarono un'occhiata complice.  
-Metalgarurumon, dobbiamo allontanarlo dagli altri.- esclamò il prescelto dell'Amicizia.  
-Sì!-  
Il lupo cibernetico si avventò nuovamente sull'avversario, spingendolo nella boscaglia. Il burattino riuscì a disimpegnarsi in volo e attaccò a sua volta Metalgarurumon con la sua croce lignea. Il digimon dell'Amicizia schivò e l'arma finì per abbattere diversi alberi prima di tornare nelle mani del suo proprietario.  
-Ancora un po'.- suggerì Yamato, in groppa all'amico -Portiamolo più lontano.-  
Metalgarurumon annuì. Anche se in genere era insicuro, sentiva di poter affrontare quella sfida, anzi, di essere l'unico a poterla sostenere.  
Il ragazzo, invece, sperava che gli altri riuscissero a tenere occupati Piemon e Gennai.  
Sopratutto Gennai!  
Chinandosi, sussurrò qualcosa al suo digimon, il quale assentì scagliò l'ennesimo attacco. Un attacco che, Yamato ne era sicuro, avrebbe fatto irritare molto Pinocchimon, costringendolo a seguirli ovunque.  
-Cocytus Breath!-  
Il fiume di gelo quasi investì il Padrone delle Tenebre, ma ottenne l'effetto sperato: qualunque ordine avesse ricevuto, ora l'attenzione di Pinocchimon era tutta per loro.

Nonostante non avesse emesso un suono, Piemon pareva divertirsi molto nell'affrontare e umiliare i suoi nemici, nel disperderli e osservarli mentre, affannati, tornavano a schierarsi compatti in difesa di Meiko e Meicoomon. I digimon Intermedi e Tailmon erano poca cosa per lui.  
Meicoomon tentò di liberarsi.  
-Lasciami, Mei, voglio aiutare anche io!-  
-Ma... -  
La ragazza fece per obbedire, ma Taichi la redarguì.  
-No. Voi due statene fuori. È troppo rischioso che tu combatta, Meicoomon.-  
-Ma io... -  
La piccola digimon si sentì ferita, ma Meiko la consolò stringendola a sé.  
-Va tutto bene, Meichan. Va tutto bene.- le disse, come un mantra, incoraggiando così anche se stessa. O provandoci, almeno.  
Rosemon compì un rapido volo scartando a lato di Piemon.  
-Thorn Whip!-  
La frusta di rovi si avvolse intorno al polso del clown e una scarica elettrica gli attraversò il corpo. WarGreymon attaccò a sua volta con una potente e concentrata sfera infuocata. Poco prima dell'impatto, Piemon creò un cerchio di fiamme intorno ai rovi e se ne liberò bruciandoli. Fu veloce, tanto che riuscì a schivare anche la Gaia Force. Volò in alto e volteggiò sopra i prescelti. Sembrava passeggiare sulle punte, come a sbeffeggiarli. Fece un inchino al suo pubblico, poi scagliò loro contro un concentrato d'aria elettrica che devastò la radura, illuminandola a giorno.

-Cos'è stato?- esclamò Metalgarurumon in apprensione.  
-Dannazione.-  
E Yamato non lo era di meno. Entrambi guardarono in direzione della luce appena spentasi. Non si sentivano rumori, si erano allontanati abbastanza. In più, non poterono distrarsi per molto, perché Pinocchimon tornò ad attaccarli nuovamente coi suoi proiettili energetici. Il lupo cibernetico si allontanò rapidamente da lui, portandosi a distanza di sicurezza. Era terribile. Oltre al pesante senso di deja vù e alla preoccupazione per gli amici, c'era anche la sua naturale insicurezza. Poteva sostenere lo scontro, ma essere fissato intensamente da qualcuno lo aveva sempre messo a disagio. Essere trafitto dallo sguardo penetrante e dardeggiante del burattino, poi, era al limite dell'angoscia!  
-Yamato... kun... chi è questo?-  
-Puoi anche togliere il kun. Ricordi quando ti ho detto che i Padroni delle Tenebre erano quattro, no? È uno di loro.-  
-Sì, ma perché ce l'ha proprio con noi? Se possiamo aiutare gli altri va bene, ma... -  
Yamato esitò.  
-Scusami, il fatto è che sei stato tu a sconfiggerlo.-  
A quel punto il ragazzo si sarebbe aspettato che l'altro lo sgroppasse e s'infuriasse con lui per non averlo informato a dovere della cosa prima di usarlo come esca. La verità era che per un attimo il prescelto si era dimenticato che l'amico aveva perduto la memoria. Con quell'intesa ritrovata, si era illuso che tutto fosse tornato come prima definitivamente, che i ricordi sopiti si fossero sbloccati.  
Ammesso esistessero ancora.  
Perciò quasi cascò da sé quando Metalgarurumon esclamò: -Eh? Io?-  
-Sì... - disse sollevato, ma con una goccia di sudore alla tempia.   
-Te l'ho detto. Sei molto più forte di quello che pensi. Non sottovalutarti.-  
-Yamato... -  
Una risatina irritata e irritante fece venire a entrambi la pelle d'oca. Pinocchimon stringeva il suo martello a tamburo con forza e il suo sguardo era traboccante d'odio. Caricò l'attacco e colpì, investendo i due coi suoi proiettili luminosi. Stavolta Metalgarurumon non riuscì a evitarli tutti e fu scaraventato diversi metri più in là, disarcionando il proprio partner.  
"Ha reagito... " pensò Yamato, dolorante "Avevamo ragione... la nostra ipotesi non era così insensata... "  
Tentò di rialzarsi, ma non ci riuscì e ricadde prono.  
Un fruscio d'erba calpestata lo fece voltare alle sue spalle.  
Pinocchimon era dietro di lui.  
"Merda!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho dovuto sistemare questa parte, in quanto c'erano diverse cose che non mi tornavano. Intanto Palmon non doveva digievolvere Rosemon di nuovo, doveva farlo Pyomon. Solo che pensavo che, essendo già evoluta, forse non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Perché, Gabumon e Agumon no? Già. Mancava anche lo stimolo giusto per Pyomon, secondo me, quindi ne ho approfittato per rinsaldare il legame di Palmon e Mimi nuovamente.   
> Riguardo a Pinocchimon, ho avuto qualche dubbio riguardo a quanti avversari possa controllare contemporaneamente. Sinceramente ricordo che alla prima apparizione contro i ragazzi li ha controllati due per volta, quindi anche qui gli ho fatto controllare due persone/digimon alla volta. Il fatto che controlli anche Meicoomon è semplicemente perché l'ha legata a Meiko.  
> Se poi ricordo male e in effetti può manovrare più persone contemporaneamente, beh, ignorate quest'ultimo discorso. Non aveva comunque motivo di controllarli tutti, ma il perché, lo scoprirete nei prossimi episodi ^_-  
> Al prossimo capitolo!!


	3. 3

3.

 

-Accidenti... c'è mancato veramente poco... - borbottò Jou, rialzandosi a fatica. I ragazzi e i loro digimon erano sparsi a terra, tutti raggomitolati su loro stessi, tanta era stata la potenza del Clown Trick di Piemon. Taichi ricordò chiaramente il giorno dello scontro col Padrone delle Tenebre, quando gli aveva opposto una strenua e disperata resistenza nella speranza che Sora e Takeru riportassero nel gruppo Yamato, Jou e Mimi. WarGreymon aveva, allora, ricevuto la maggior parte dei colpi facendogli da scudo. Quella minima parte che era riuscita a colpire Taichi però era, appunto, minima.   
Piemon aveva giocato con lui, quando poteva fin dall'inizio distruggerli tutti.  
Se non fosse stato convinto di vincere fin dall'inizio, probabilmente non lo avrebbero mai battuto.  
Stavolta non solo WarGreymon, ma anche Rosemon aveva parato il colpo. Forse solo per miracolo i due non si erano involuti.  
Forse, ma non ne era sicuro, solo un miracolo aveva salvato tutti loro.  
Gennai parve seccato di vedere i digimocciosi ancora interi e scoccò un'occhiataccia a Piemon, che non lo degnò di uno sguardo, anzi, si scagliò contro i due Mega ancora affaticati per impegnarli nuovamente in combattimento. L'Agente avanzò verso i giovani umani e disse loro, quasi derisorio:  
-Sentite ragazzini, possiamo venirci incontro.-   
-Ovvero?- rispose a tono Taichi.  
L'Agente era l'incognita dello scontro. Di cosa era capace? Fino a che punto poteva arrivare?   
Meiko aveva raccontato loro dell'energia che aveva compattato per strangolarla e far impazzire Meicoomon, ma oltre a quello?  
Sembrava poi che quel loro caro (oh, quanto suonava lontana e malinconica quella parola) amico, mirasse a ripetere il macabro show inscenato sulla nave. E così, loro malgrado, Meiko e Meicoomon furono costrette a far da spettatrici, coi loro nuovi amici a far loro da scudo.  
Nonostante si conoscessero da poco tempo, l'avevano subito accettata nel gruppo. In un certo senso si era instaurato un certo legame che neppure la ragazza avrebbe saputo spiegare. Era quasi un'estranea, ma tutti loro, nessuno escluso, la sentivano vicina.  
Siamo in nove adesso.  
Era questo il pensiero comune.  
Un pensiero rassicurante di completezza.  
Come se le cose avessero dovuto essere così fin dall'inizio.  
Ora erano finalmente nove.  
Non era come quando avevano fronteggiato BelialVamdemon o gli altri nemici insieme a Daisuke e a tutti gli altri prescelti del mondo. Era un legame più stretto e intimo, una cosa che riguardava loro, la speranza definitiva dei due mondi.  
-Voi mi consegnate Meicoomon e Yggdrasil sarà clemente coi vostri cari amici.-  
-Qual'è il suo scopo? Chi è Yggdrasil?- chiese Koushirou, perentorio.  
-Voi ragazzini non potreste capirlo neppure volendolo. Non desiderate capire. Sarò conciso: avete fallito.-  
Il suo volto si deformò mentre l'agente apriva le braccia per declamare.  
-Non siete mai stati in grado di salvare questo mondo, perciò ora come ora siete totalmente inutili. Anche l'Homeostasis presto o tardi accetterà la volontà di Yggdrasil come il solo modo di riportare l'equilibrio!-  
-L'equilibrio?- sbottò Mimi -Volete ristabilire l'equilibrio con quelli?!- indicò Piemon.  
Con due delle sue spade in pugno, il Padrone delle Tenebre tentò di sfondare le difese corazzate di WarGreymon. Il cozzare dei metalli generò scintille, ma nessuno dei due digimon ebbe la meglio sull'altro. Con una tecnica elusiva, il clown riuscì a liberarsi della marcatura del guerriero del Coraggio, salvo trovarsi di fronte Rosemon pronta a contenerlo.  
Il problema era: per quanto?  
Il Padrone delle Tenebre era incredibilmente rapido, agile e preciso, oltre che forte.  
E silenzioso.  
Nell'aria echeggiavano solo le voci dei digimon prescelti e dei ragazzi. Tutt'al più le risate di Gennai.  
-Dovreste saperlo, no? La luce e le tenebre sono le due facce eguali della stessa medaglia. Che si usi uno o l'altro per portare equilibrio è solo a discrezione del Bene Superiore.-  
-Del Bene Superiore?- sbottò Taichi -Questo lo chiami Bene Superiore?-   
Il leader compì un passo avanti.  
-Non dire queste puttanate proprio a noi, Gennai! Vorrai dire per il bene di Yggdrasil o di chi diavolo c'è dietro a tutto questo! Vuoi proteggere i digimon, ma tutto ciò che stai facendo li sta distruggendo!-  
-Sulla Terra la gente ha paura.- disse Hikari -Vede i digimon solo come mostri. Questo come può portar loro dei vantaggi?-  
-Qualche sacrificio bisogna pur farlo.- fu la risposta fredda dell'agente.   
-Piemon, chiudi i giochi.-  
Il clown schivò la frusta di rovi di Rosemon e assentì con un terribile sorriso stampato in faccia.   
"Così distorto." pensò Taichi, ma non si riferiva solo al sorriso.  
Quattro spade si sparpagliarono per l'area, mirando a nessuno in particolare, attaccando chiunque, pur di rompere il cerchio di digiprescelti.  
-Spostatevi!- esclamò Meiko, spingendo Taichi, ma il Coraggio era irremovibile, così come lo fu la Sincerità, l'Amore, la Speranza... nessuno lasciò la mano dell'altro. Neppure quando le spade li sfiorarono. Seppur intimiditi, non si separarono. Fulminee, le armi tornarono indietro, stavolta per colpire sul serio, più a fondo.  
-Petit Thunder!-  
La spada di Fiori fu intercettata dalla saetta di Tentomon e sparì, dissolta in dati.   
I Cuori non arrivarono neppure a sfiorare Sora, perché il Magical Fire di Pyomon li distrusse. Quell'attacco fu un balsamo per il cuore di Sora.  
-Meiko.- disse la prescelta dell'Amore -Per tanto tempo avete combattuto da sole contro qualcosa che non capivate.-  
Rosemon si lanciò su Piemon.  
-Thorn Whip!-  
La frusta di rovi sferzò il corpo del clown, strappandogli via brandelli di abiti e carne. La scarica elettrica che lo attraversò gli paralizzò momentaneamente gli arti, costringendolo a indietreggiare levitando.  
-Ora però ci siamo noi.- aggiunse Mimi. Aveva ancora al collo i segni lividi delle dita di Koushirou. -Puoi affidarti a noi.-  
-Io non voglio che vi feriscano!- urlò la mora.  
-Allora lasciala andare.-   
La voce di Gennai arrivò tagliente ed infida alle sue orecchie.  
-In realtà a te piace essere protetta. Ti piace non dover più portare il fardello di Meicoomon solo sulle tue spalle.-  
Meiko sgranò gli occhi.  
Meicoomon alzò lo sguardo su di lei, per leggere nel suo volto la verità che aveva purtroppo sospettato, ma non riuscì a comprendere bene cosa la sua amica pensasse. Meiko la strinse maggiormente a sé.  
-Può essere stata dura... - mormorò dopo un poco la digiprescelta.  
La spada di Quadri venne intercettata da Tailmon. Hikari si volse verso la nuova amica, la osservò mentre cercava le parole per mettere a tacere quella stupida voce.  
-Anche se è stata dura... anche se è stata dura tu non puoi capire!- sbottò infine Meiko. I ricordi dell'infanzia segnata dall'incontro con quella creatura instabile che era Meicoomon le affollarono la mente. Dapprima i momenti cupi, poi, come passi, come orme nella sabbia, si affacciarono i progressi, le comprensioni, i bei ricordi insieme.  
-Meiko... - piagnucolò Meicoomon -Lasciami andare... voglio combattere.-  
-No.- insistette la mora -Non è tempo.-  
-Non ti fidi di me?-   
-Ho paura. Se dovessi crollare... non voglio che tu soffra di nuovo. Troverò il modo di aiutarti, Meichan, ma tu, ti prego, fidati di me!-  
Nel pronunciare quelle parole, Meiko si strinse alla sua partner con maggior forza, ma già le sue parole e i suoi sentimenti avevano totalmente tolto ogni volontà di scendere in campo alla felina. Meicoomon rimase sbalordita, coccolata da un tepore che da un po' di tempo non riusciva più a percepire in Meiko.  
-Oh, santo cielo.- Gennai alzò gli occhi al cielo -Tutti bei sentimenti, bambini prescelti. Ma non vi porteranno a nulla se non alla vostra destinazione finale.-  
-Questa è una frase che dovrei dire io!- sbottò Taichi, autoproclamatosi Re dell'Horror da tempi immemori. -Gennai, tu sei un prezioso amico per tutti noi. Se le nostre parole e i nostri sentimenti non possono raggiungerti, allora dobbiamo arrivare a chi ti ha ridotto così, perciò, perdonaci! WarGreymon!-  
-Sì!-  
Infervorato dalle parole di Taichi, il guerriero corazzato si scagliò contro Gennai per metterlo fuori gioco. Uno schiocco delle dita dell'agente e fra lui e il colpo si frappose Piemon. WarGreymon sentì le costole del nemico incrinarsi, forse rompersi. Cadde a terra diversi metri più in là, afflosciandosi come una bambola rotta.  
Gennai aveva sul viso un'espressione soddisfatta.  
-E quello tu lo chiami stare dalla parte dei digimon?- urlò Mimi.  
-Non fraintendetemi. Sono loro che hanno portato il caos dall'inizio. Ora, diciamo che stanno rimediando ai loro errori. Oh, ma voi digiprescelti siete così sentimentali... loro, invece, di sentimenti non ne hanno più, quindi potete pure strapazzarli come vi pare.-  
Come a confermare le parole di Gennai, lentamente, Piemon si alzò in piedi e barcollando, alzò il braccio per manovrare la sua ultima spada.  
La spada di Picche volò dritta verso Takeru.  
-Spostati, ti prego!- gli urlò Meiko, ma lui non si mosse di un millimetro.   
-Sai che non posso farlo, se uno di noi è in pericolo. Non stai più combattendo da sola!- esclamò il prescelto della Speranza. Inconsciamente strinse le mani di Hikari e Sora. D'istinto chiuse gli occhi.

E poi una luce santa avvolse ogni cosa.

-Patamon warp shinkaaaa...... Seraphimon!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sono ben sicura, ma credo che questo capitolo sia più corto dei precedenti. Il motivo per cui ho tardato a pubblicare, è che la mia ispirazione sta di nuovo facendo cilecca. Ho ricopiato ormai quasi tutta la storia, ma certi passaggi erano troppo rapidi, troppo... ci mancava qualcosa. In effetti, tutto questo pezzo mancava, ecco.  
> L'evoluzione di Patamon era prevista, ma avveniva in modo leggermente diverso, con Piemon che prendeva di mira Takeru come Pinocchimon fa con Yamato, per ovvi motivi.   
> Ok, credo che Stephen King mi abbia aiutato parecchio a scrivere questa parte.  
> Non voglio sminuire Daisuke e gli altri, affatto, però mi piace pensare che i ragazzi accettino Meiko come la nona fra loro proprio perché esiste un legame speciale. Qualcosa più intuibile che spiegabile.  
> Forse proprio grazie a qualcosa del genere Taichi e gli altri sanno o sentono che gli altri non sono in pericolo e in Tri non sono preoccupati.  
> Mi piacerebbe fosse così, ma ovviamente è solo un'idea.   
> Tranquilli, Yamato sta benone. Forse.... un po' strapazzato, ma vivo.  
> Non è un grande spoiler, lo sapete che lo amo, no?  
> Ho deciso di staccare nel momento in cui Patamon evolve perché staccare e tornare dal mio bel biondo avrebbe... non so, rovinato l'intensità della scena?  
> Al prossimo capitolo!!


	4. 4 + Epilogo

_**4.** _

  
  
-Patamon warp shinkaaaa...... Seraphimon!-  
  
  
Takeru aprì piano gli occhi.  
Davanti a lui c'era Seraphimon in tutta la sua gloria e luce angelica. Non importava quante volte lo vedesse, l'avrebbe sempre trovato maestoso e rassicurante. Dopotutto, era l'angelo portatore della Speranza, vederlo non poteva che ridare tranquillità ai cuori.   
Nella sua mano, la spada del clown demoniaco si disgregò in dati. Piemon parve stupito, ma non intimorito. E da quel momento, Meicoomon finì in secondo piano per lui. Tutta la sua attenzione, come accaduto per Pinocchimon con Yamato e Metalgarurumon, si rivolse completamente a Takeru e Seraphimon.  
Con rapidi movimenti delle mani, il Padrone delle Tenebre scatenò nuovamente il suo temibile Clown Trick contro l'angelico avversario.   
-Seven Heavens!-  
Seraphimon creò sette piccole sfere d'energia sacra che intercettarono e dissolsero l'attacco nemico. Ciò non fece demordere Piemon, però, che tornò ad accanirsi contro di lui e lui soltanto.  
-Ehi, ricordati perché siamo qui!- gli urlò contro Gennai, infastidito.  
Il clown demoniaco lo ignorò e scatenò una serie di attacchi rapidi e mortali. Fendenti di spada, attacchi magici... Seraphimon riuscì però a tenergli testa, costringendolo ben presto a difendersi e a perdere terreno.  
  
Nel frattempo...  
  
Un fruscio d'erba calpestata lo fece voltare alle sue spalle.  
Pinocchimon era dietro di lui.  
"Merda!"  
Yamato si vide praticamente morto. Spacciato. Finito. Caput.  
Il Padrone delle Tenebre alzò il martello a tamburo e fece per colpire il digiprescelto. Metalgarurumon gli si lanciò contro, finendo per rotolare con lui per diversi metri. Ne seguì una lotta ravvicinata fra i due, uno per costringere il nemico all'immobilità, l'altro per divincolarsi. Tuttavia, fu il secondo ad avere la meglio, sfuggendo alle zampe del lupo cibernetico.  
Mentre Pinocchimon sembrava ancora in forze per continuare, Metalgarurumon faticò non poco.  
Quello era un mostro! Un vero mostro!  
Era forte ed agile, in più sembrava davvero covare un grande rancore nei suoi confronti.   
E il peggio era che lui non lo ricordava proprio!  
D'altro canto, anche Yamatokun risentiva dello scontro, forse più di lui, ma, ciò nonostante, continuava ad incitarlo. Sentirlo gli donava nuova forza. Di contro, infastidiva il nemico, che più di una volta tentò di attaccarlo. Distraendosi così, però, Pinocchimon mostrò il fianco più di una volta, permettendo al lupo dell'Amicizia di colpirlo.  
Metalgarurumon sentì di provare sempre più stima per quel ragazzo e desiderò ricordare tutte le cose che gli aveva raccontato e quelle che aveva taciute.  
La croce di legno sfrecciò contro di lui, ma riuscì a schivarla.  
Forse era meglio rimandare i desideri.  
  
  


 °

  
  
  
-Allontaniamoci di qui.- propose Taichi d'un tratto.   
Takeru era reticente.   
Come se avvertisse la sua esitazione, l'Angelo della Speranza disse loro:  
-Andate, io me la caverò. Portate via Meicoomon.-  
Controvoglia, il ragazzo decise di obbedire.  
-Sta attento, ti prego!-  
Pregò mentalmente perché il suo partner vincesse.  
Con Meiko circondata e protetta tra loro, i digiprescelti corsero verso gli alberi, ma Gennai tagliò loro la strada.  
-Eh, no, cari ragazzi! Non vorrete andarvene proprio sul più bello?-   
L'Agente allargò le braccia e continuò ad alta voce:  
-Visto che ci stiamo divertendo così tanto, sarà il caso di invitare qualche altro amico alla festa! VENITE FUORI!-  
A quel segnale, la foresta tutta, dalla terra alle foglie più elevate degli alberi, tremò. L'aria esplose. Il suolo si spaccò, vomitando tre luminose colonne d'energia pura. Quando esse si spensero, restò solo un profondo cratere. Da esso fuoriuscì con fragore una possente zampa artigliata metallica. Una figura serpentina sfrecciò nel cielo, gettando un'ombra scura sui prescelti. I ragazzi spalancarono gli occhi, terrificati da due sagome draconiche spaventosamente familiari.  
-Mugendramon!-  
Sora emise un mesto lamento.  
-E Metalseadramon... - mormorò Taichi.  
-Non ce n'eravamo liberati?!- strillò Mimi portandosi le mani ai capelli.  
Gennai rise al loro terrore, ripetendo quel "liberati" in tono beffardo. Con agili salti, schivò gli attacchi di Gomamon, Tentomon, Pyomon e Tailmon.  
-Vi sarebbe piaciuto, vero? Invece no.- li derise ancora -Yggdrasil non ama gli sprechi. Perché buttar via qualcosa che può essere ancora utile?-  
-Maledetto.- fu il commento fra i denti di Mimi.  
-Bastardo perverso.- le fece eco il prescelto del Coraggio.  
Certo, i Padroni delle Tenebre erano nemici ma...  
Quel sorriso distorto...  
La pena che provò fu tanta. Non poté, Taichi, non maledire l'autoproclamato dio digitale. La sua scalata al potere in veste di paladino dei digimon era partita proprio male, fondata su basi di disprezzo e violenza.   
Non avrebbe mai portato la pace e forse neppure gli interessava.  
-Grazie, Taichi Yagami, lo prenderò come un complimento!- continuò l'Agente, senza smettere di sfuggire agli attacchi.  
-Mettiamola così, ragazzi, consegnatemi Meicoomon, o questi due ridurranno tutto in cenere. Non avete molte speranze di salvarvi, non azzeratele.-  
Sorrise loro ad occhi socchiusi, con un'espressione viscida e rivoltante che più che smorzare i loro spiriti combattivi li infiammò.  
-Va' a farti fottere!- esclamò, infatti, Taichi.  
-Come volete.-  
Gennai schioccò nuovamente le dita e, a quel segnale, i due draghi caricarono i loro potenti colpi energetici.   
-Come se ve lo lasciassimo fare!-   
Wargreymon, seguito a ruota da Rosemon, volò verso i due draghi.  
Purtroppo, Piemon si disimpegnò da Seraphimon e li intercettò scagliando contro i due i suoi pericolosi teli bianchi.   
-Non fatevi prendere, WarGreymon!- urlò Taichi -L'ultima volta vi ha trasformati in pupazzetti!-  
Intuendo, anche prima che l'amico parlasse, la pericolosità di quei drappi, i due digimon se ne liberarono riducendoli ad innocui brandelli e proseguirono il loro volo. Il clown demoniaco, però, si frappose nuovamente fra loro e i draghi.  
Da una parte loro e Seraphimon, dall'altra i due draghi e Piemon. Uno scontro tre contro tre, in apparenza equilibrato. In realtà il nemico continuava ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico.  
In più, Gennai inseguiva i ragazzi, impedendo loro di mettersi al sicuro.  
"Se solo Metalgarurumon fosse qui... " pensò il digimon del Coraggio.  
  
Dall'altra parte della foresta, quando la terra tremò...  
  
Una nuova grande esplosione travolse d'un tratto ogni cosa. Il boato fu assordante. Lo spostamento d'aria sbalzò via sia Pinocchimon, che i suoi avversari. Metalgarurumon, sopraffatto, perse le poche forze che gli restavano e regredì in Gabumon.  
Tre colonne d'energia si levavano al cielo, distruggendo la terra.  
Il digiprescelto dell'Amicizia non riusciva più a sentire se non un terribile e acuto fischio e temette che il danno fosse permanente.   
"Non è il momento di pensare a questo!" si rimproverò. Cercò con lo sguardo l'amico e dopo che lo vide, prese a trascinarsi verso di lui.  
-Gabumon, mi senti?-  
Nessuna risposta, era svenuto.  
-Resisti, ti prego!-  
Non voleva perderlo.  
Non potevano aver sofferto tanto per...  
Pinocchimon non sembrava aver accusato troppo i danni. Era accanto al digimon dell'amicizia, pronto per il colpo di grazia. Prima che il martello sparasse,Yamato si lanciò per afferrare Gabumon strappandolo alla morte. Il martello impattò al suolo, esplodendo i suoi colpi e scagliando i due compagni diversi metri più in là, in mezzo a dei grossi cespugli. Da là, poterono vedere Mugendramon e Metalseadramon ergersi sulla foresta in tutta la loro terrificante e maestosa stazza.  
  
Per un po', WarGreymon, Seraphimon e Rosemon riuscirono ad impedire ai due draghi di sparare e gli attacchi di Gomamon e Tentomon riuscirono, infine, a raggiungere Gennai. Quegli, però, all'ultimo riuscì a schivare il pugno felino di Tailmon e con un calcio la scagliò via. Hikari corse verso di lei, rompendo il cerchio intorno a Meiko e Meicoomon e l'Agente tentò di cogliere quell'occasione, ma il digiprescelto dell'Affidabilità lo intercettò. Coraggiosamente, Jou lo fronteggiò tentando di rovesciarlo a terra.  
-Che c'è? Vuoi di nuovo fare l'eroe?-  
Gennai aveva smesso di divertirsi e decise di fare davvero sul serio.  
Generò un anello d'energia e lo lanciò contro il ragazzo, bloccandogli le braccia contro il corpo. Jou perse l'equilibrio e cadde con un gemito sommesso.  
-Jou!- gridò Gomamon accorrendo -Maledetto tizio col codino! Liberalo subito!-  
-No.- rispose Gennai con una smorfia  -Mi sono stancato di giocare con voi bambini. Vi avevo avvertito, no?-  
Strinse il pugno e l'anello iniziò a stringersi a sua volta. Jou si lasciò sfuggire un sonoro lamento. Tentò di liberarsi, ma più si sforzava, più l'anello si stringeva, mozzandogli il fiato e comprimendogli il corpo. Pelle, muscoli, organi, ossa; probabilmente avrebbe continuato a stringere fino a farlo a pezzi. Gomamon non resse all'idea e, senza pensare, provò a liberarlo con le sue zampe. L'energia lo fulminò. Strinse i denti fino a sentirli scricchiolare.  
-Ora mi date Meicoomon? Devo arrivare ad ucciderli?-  
Gennai si rivolse ai ragazzi, atterriti testimoni di quello spettacolo.   
-Maledetto!- ruggì Taichi.  
-Lascia andare Jou!- esclamò Koushirou. La sua era più una supplica, che il nemico non accolse. Anzi, fece stringere ancora più forte l'anello.   
Jou urlò.   
Gomamon tentò nuovamente di liberarlo, ma l'amico lo fermò.  
-Non pensare a me! Salva Meicoomon, presto!- lo pregò con voce strozzata.  
-Jou... -   
L'energia dei sentimenti del ragazzo e del suo coraggio, che ancora una volta lo aveva spinto a rischiare la vita, pervase il corpo del mammifero marino, fino a strabordare.  
-Gomamon warp shinkaaaaaaa... Vikemon!-  
Ancora una volta, il guerriero glaciale si ergeva di fronte agli occhi del partner umano in tutta la sua potenza.  
-Vai, Vikemon! Fermalo!-  
-Agli ordini, Jou!- rispose quello, poi si rivolse a Gennai. -Adesso ti sistemo io.-   
Il digimon corse contro il nemico brandendo due mazze ferrate.  
-Arctic Blizzard!-  
Il ghiaccio generato dall'attacco quasi investì l'Agente, che riuscì a mettersi al sicuro su un albero per un pelo. Nella fuga perse il controllo sull'anello energetico, che si dissolse, liberando Jou.   
Gennai schioccò la lingua. Aveva la gamba congelata quasi sino al ginocchio. Piemon non se la cavava meglio con Seraphimon.  
-Ehi!- lo richiamò -Ritiriamoci.-  
Il clown lo raggiunse con un balzo all'indietro.  
-Scherzo.- rise l'Agente -Prima ne uccidiamo uno o due.-  
Posò la mano sulla spalla del Padrone delle Tenebre e, tempo un battito di ciglia, i due furono davanti a Mimi e Koushirou. Il prescelto della Conoscenza spinse via la ragazza, mentre Takeru gridava -Attenti!-  
-Hallowed Knukcle!-  
Il pugno divino di Seraphimon colpì il Padrone delle Tenebre e Gennai, scagliandoli via. Il corpo di Piemon non si rialzò più. Tremò al suolo,  devastato dal potere sacro, i suoi dati luminosi iniziarono a salire al cielo notturno.   
-Maledizione!-   
Gennai schioccò le dita.  
-Fuoco!-   
Mugendramon e Metalseadramon obbedirono.  
A nulla servirono gli sforzi di WarGreymon e Rosemon.  
In un attimo, la foresta fu inghiottita dalle fiamme.  
Il buio cedette il posto alla luce. Non benefica, tutt'altro.   
Bruciante, soffocante... l'aria divenne acre e irrespirabile.  
  
  
-Devo... devo tornare dagli altri... devo... - mormorò Yamato, ancora supino fra le foglie. Il corpo rifiutava di muoversi mentre ai suoi occhi il fuoco danzava come uno spettro terribile e selvaggio.  
Raccolse tutte le once di forza che gli erano rimaste e con estrema fatica si rimise in piedi, prese Gabumon in braccio e cercò di lasciare il campo di battaglia. Zoppicò ed incespicò per qualche metro, quando sentì la voce del nemico chiamarlo per nome. Sobbalzò e tremò, colto di sorpresa, impallidendo.  
-Ehi!-  
Lo richiamò cupa la vocetta infantile di Pinocchimon. Gli occhi del burattino dardeggiavano rossi e cupi. Non era solo un inquietante gioco di luci.  
-Rispondi.-  
-Co... cosa?-  
-Cosa è l'amicizia?-  
-Eh?-  
Quasi gli cadde la mascella per lo shock.  
Non aveva tempo da perdere con lui!   
-Come pensavamo! Era stato troppo facile... - disse fra sé.  
-Non mi hai risposto! Non ho tempo!- s'infuriò Pinocchimon saltandogli sulle spalle e tirandogli i capelli.  
-Ahi! Ahi!- protestò Yamato -Non lo so!-  
-Come sarebbe che non lo sai? È la tua Digipietra!-  
-Lasciami! Non è una cosa che si può spiegare così!-  
Ovviamente ottenne l'effetto opposto.  
-E allora spiegamelo!- ordinò con urgenza il digimon.  
-Petit Fire!-  
Il fuoco azzurro di Gabumon fu schivato dal burattino.   
Nonostante si sentisse a pezzi, il rettile tentò di salvare l'amico, ma il Padrone delle Tenebre lo scalciò via. Il movimento brusco fece cadere a terra il digiprescelto. Pinocchimon, seduto su di lui, lo scosse nuovamente.  
-Allora? Non ho molto tempo!- sbottò, quasi sul punto di piangere, come un bambino viziato. L'urgenza però non era quella di ricevere un nuovo giocattolo o un dolcetto o simili. Gli occhi folli divennero improvvisamente, per Yamato, specchi sinceri sull'animo avversario.  
-Ok... - disse conciliante -Provo a spiegartelo, ma tu lasciami.-  
La presa sui suoi capelli si allentò, ma il burattino rimase ben accomodato su di lui.  
-L'amicizia è... -  cercò le parole -È quando ti preoccupi per gli altri, vuoi loro bene e c'è fiducia reciproca.-  
Pinocchimon reclinò il capo.  
-Funziona solo se si è già amici?-  
-No. Tutti possono stringere un legame di amicizia.-  
-Quindi tu puoi diventare mio amico?- domandò a bruciapelo il burattino.  
-Cosa?-  
-Hai detto che tutti possono diventare amici! Quindi hai mentito!-  
Pinocchimon, irritato, lo colpì al viso premendoglielo contro il terreno. Un rivolo di sangue gli colò dal naso.  
-Sì! Sì!- si affettò a dire il prescelto -Potremmo diventare amici!-  
Con un movimento fulmineo, Yamato riuscì a liberarsi della presa e a spingere via il nemico.  
-Solo che tu vuoi uccidermi!- esclamò puntandogli contro il dito -Gli amici non si uccidono a vicenda, anzi! Danno la vita l'uno per l'altro!-  
Il burattino, per tutta risposta, si frugò nella tasca dei pantaloni ed estrasse una pistola, che puntò verso Gabumon. Il digimon giaceva a terra.  
-No... fermo! Non farlo!-  
  
  
I ragazzi tossirono e si strinsero gli uni con gli altri.  
"Fratellone, come stai?" pensò Takeru, colto da un terribile presentimento.  
Taichi si accorse che Sora guardava insistentemente la foresta in fiamme, indecisa se rompere il cerchio per cercare Yamato oppure restare e aiutare gli altri.  
Quando udirono uno sparo sordo, la ragazza non resistette.  
-Credi che ti lasci passare?- rise Gennai.  
Si gettò all'inseguimento, ma fu raggiunto da Vikemon, che lo colpì con un potente gancio al volto, scagliandolo lontano.  
-Sora!- urlò Taichi -Continua a correre!-  
-Artic Blizzard!-  
Il digimon dell'Affidabilità creò tutt'intorno una barriera di ghiaccio.  
-Taichi!- esclamò Jou -Voi pensate a Mugendramon e Metalseadramon. Io e Vikemon ci occupiamo di trattenere Gennai!-  
-Maledetti ragazzini!- urlò Gennai -State condannando i digimon, ve ne rendete conto?-  
-Sappiamo per certo che quello che fai tu è sbagliato.- disse Taichi, portandosi al fianco di Meiko. La ragazza sarebbe tanto voluta intervenire a sua volta, ma, il prescelto del Coraggio le mise la mano sulla spalla.  
-Nessuno di noi vuole il male per i digimon.- continuò.  
Wargreymon si scagliò contro Mugendramon, schivando i suoi potenti cannoni e affondando gli artigli nel suo robusto corpo nero.  
Contemporaneamente, Seraphimon sferrò il suo pugno celestiale contro Metalseadramon. Il suo elmo si spaccò e il dragò urlò di dolore.  
I due colossi tremarono, i loro dati iniziarono a scomporsi luminosi, come scintille dell'incendio che avevano causato.  
Gennai, attonito, osservò impotente quella scena.  
Piemon non era più in grado di combattere e i suoi dati stavano disgregandosi definitivamente.  
-Com'è possibile? Com'è possibile che siate così forti? Il reboot avrebbe dovuto limitarvi!-  
-Ti sbagliavi di grosso.- ribatté Hikari, tenendo Tailmon fra le braccia.   
-Questo non ha fatto che creare nuovi legami, ci ha aiutato a capirci ancora di più.- guardò Meiko -Ad unirci ancora di più. Così come Meiko, anche noi ci siamo trovati in una situazione in cui non sapevamo cosa fare coi nostri amici. Ma abbiamo superato insieme quelle difficoltà e adesso i nostri cuori sono più uniti.-  
-Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio, sorellina.- replicò Taichi.  
-Bla bla bla! Sentimenti, sentimenti, sentimenti! Voi umani ne fate troppo conto. Ma sappiate che questi vostri forti sentimenti vi porteranno alla rovina.-  
Con un ghigno malefico che ad Hikari non piacque per nulla, l'Agente sparì, tornando da dove era venuto.  
Tutt'intorno, solo il crepitare delle fiamme e il corpo del clown demoniaco che spariva.  
  
Il proiettile si conficcò in un albero, strisciando sulla guancia del prescelto dell'Amicizia, il quale aveva fatto da scudo al suo amico.  
Yamato rimase come impietrito e trattenne il respiro per quel breve istante, poi inspirò a fondo, una volta constatato di essere ancora vivo.  
-Questa è l'amicizia?- domandò Pinocchimon.  
Inspirò ed espirò.  
-S... sì. Questo e molto altro.-  
Il burattino fu per dire qualcos'altro, ma i suoi occhi si fecero vacui per un istante. Scosse il capo con violenza.  
-Non... voglio... - faticò a parlare -Non voglio... arrangiati... -  
Si teneva la testa fra le mani e il digiprescelto non poté non chiedersi che diavolo stesse accadendo, anche se poi, facendo due più due, capì e provò pena per l'avversario.  
-È Yggdrasil che ti controlla?-  
Pinocchimon non rispose.  
Voleva gridare che non era così! Che avevano un fottuto accordo, ma che Yggdrasil si era allargato troppo. Non doveva andare così! Nessuno di loro doveva essere una sua fottuta marionetta! Erano stati ingannati e tutto ciò che restava di loro era...  
-Vuoi essere mio amico?-  
Il tono supplichevole con cui lo chiese quasi spezzò il cuore del ragazzo.  
Quella domanda non era solo una domanda.  
Era un grido d'aiuto.  
-Yamatokun, fammi combattere, ce la faccio!- chiese debolmente Gabumon.  
-No, va tutto bene.- rispose prendendolo in braccio. Cercò di fuggire, zoppicando. Pinocchimon aveva ripreso ad urlare contro Yggdrasil.  
Doveva fare in fretta, fuggire... doveva... però, quella domanda...   
"Vuoi essere mio amico?"  
La sentiva sincera.  
D'un tratto: il silenzio e la pesante sensazione di pericolo. Si guardò alle spalle. Il Padrone delle Tenebre si era fermato e lo fissava. Gli occhi rossi erano nuovamente vivi.   
Non lo attaccò nuovamente.   
Aspettava.  
Aspettava...  
-Lo vorrei... - disse Yamato.   
Nel sentire quella risposta, il burattino si volatilizzò, sparendo chissà dove.  
  
-Yamato! Gabumon!-  
Sora apparve dalla foresta e raggiunse i due amici, seguita da Pyomon.  
-Sora!-  
-Come sta andando qui?-  
-Va tutto bene.- replicò il prescelto dell'Amicizia. -Pinocchimon se n'è andato.-  
La ragazza lo guardò incuriosita, ma non replicò. Da dov'erano, poterono assistere alla disfatta dei draghi.   
I rumori della battaglia finalmente cessarono.  
-Chissà se potremo avere un momento di pace... - si preoccupò la prescelta dell'Amore. Quello dell'Amicizia alzò le spalle.  
-Sicuramente anche il nemico avrà bisogno di riorganizzarsi. Approfittiamone per spostarci e rimetterci in forze.-  
-Sì.-  
I quattro tornarono dagli altri, sperando che avessero concluso quella battaglia. Anche perché Yamato desiderava ancora prendere a calci sulle gengive Gennai e Sora sperava di non doverlo contenere.  
  
  
  


Epilogo

  
  
-Quindi avevamo ragione... - commentò Taichi riattizzando il fuoco.  
-Già... - sospirò Yamato per poi sbadigliare.   
L'adrenalina se n'era andata a farsi benedire, lasciandoli completamente esausti, sfatti e feriti, chi in modo lieve e chi in modo più profondo. Jou e Sora si erano occupati di tutti, lasciando se stessi per ultimi. Mentre i digiprescelti parlavano davanti al fuoco, i digimon dormivano. Da principio non volevano proprio, ma Jou aveva detto loro che se fossero tornati i nemici, avrebbero dovuto essere in forze, perciò DOVEVANO riposare. Questo li aveva convinti. In realtà, anche i ragazzi volevano e dovevano dormire, ma, dopo pochi minuti di guardia solitaria, Meiko era stata raggiunta dagli amici insonni. Ed eccoli lì, tutti e nove a discutere sul da farsi.  
Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, Yamato guardò gli altri e domandò:   
-Allora, che facciamo?-  
-Vuoi davvero aiutarli?- sobbalzò Mimi, esasperata. L'altro scosse le spalle.  
-Abbiamo ricevuto delle così accorate richieste... -   
Un nuovo sospiro.  
-Sapeste con che occhi mi ha guardato... -   
-Io ti guardo con gli stessi occhi ogni giorno e non mi offri mai il tuo pranzo!- protestò Taichi, riuscendo a strappare delle risate a tutti, persino al biondo e a Koushirou, che era rimasto zitto e pensieroso per tutto il tempo. Non aveva il coraggio di guardare Mimi in faccia, ma lei non ci stava e si era seduta appositamente accanto a lui, per invogliarlo a parlare e convincerlo che quello che era successo non era affatto colpa sua. I prescelti d'Amicizia e Coraggio, intanto, continuavano a battibeccarsi con amore.  
-Scusa, ma non è uno scambio equo. Senza offese, ma non credo che la dieta di tua madre sia approvata dai nutrizionisti.-  
-Sempre meglio della tua dieta al peperoncino! Secondo me hai il culo stretto ed ecco perché sei così scontroso.-  
-Cough Tundra cough... -  
-Tu non riniziare!-  
-Su, su!- Sora fermò il battibecco sul nascere. -È stata una giornata dura, bambini!-  
-Sì, mamma!- esclamò con entusiasmo infantile la castana, per poi scoccare un'occhiata divertita al biondo.  
-Tsk... -   
-Stavo pensando... -  iniziò Taichi, creando il silenzio nel gruppo. Intuirono tutti che il leader avrebbe detto qualcosa di importante. Non solo per la gravità della situazione, ma perché c'era una decisione da prendere. Una decisione che avrebbe influito sulle vite di tutti, sulla salvezza del mondo intero, senza esagerazioni.  
-Se il nostro nemico comune è Yggdrasil, non sarebbe male avere degli alleati potenti.-  
-Potrebbero rivoltarsi contro di noi al momento opportuno.- replicò Sora.  
-Non possiamo escluderlo, ma non abbiamo molta scelta.-  
-Ragazzi...- intervenne Meiko -Vi ringrazio per quello che avete fatto per me e Meichan... io... -   
-Non preoccuparti, Meimei! Gli amici fanno questo e altro.-  
-Per questo non posso permettere che succeda di nuovo.- rispose la mora con un lampo di decisione negli occhi. -Voglio aiutare Meichan ad essere forte in questo momento, a controllarsi. Stavolta siamo andati molto vicino al punto di non ritorno.-  
-Forse ora non c'è più molto da fare se non reagire... - disse piano Yamato.  
-Non essere pessimista, fratellone.-  
-Sono realista. Ma non sto dicendo che sia colpa tua. A volte non possiamo fare nulla per impedire che chi amiamo perda la strada.- disse con una punta di rammarico nella voce. Takeru immaginò stesse pensando a quando aveva perso lui stesso la retta via, dando una bella chance ai Padroni delle Tenebre. Probabilmente non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
-Però non possiamo lasciarci schiacciare dallo sconforto.- continuò.  
-Se dovesse succedere nuovamente qualcosa a Meicoomon, ci penseremo.- aggiunse Taichi. -Nel frattempo, però, dobbiamo trovare un punto di partenza, avere delle informazioni ed elaborare quelle che abbiamo.-  
-Per ora forse abbiamo qualcosa.- s'intromise Koushirou. -Ho provato a scansionare i dati di Gennai.-  
-Bravo, tieni il piatto forte per ultimo!- esclamò Taichi, con gli occhi stretti a fessura -Hai altri colpi da farci prendere?-  
-Non prima di una scansione comparata.- replicò il prescelto della Conoscenza.  
-Quando Gennai perfezionò il mio portatile, per testare l'analizzatore digimon e togliermi una curiosità lo usai su di lui. Ovviamente non trovai informazioni che potessi comprendere, ma ora... potrei recuperare quei dati e fare un confronto fra quel Gennai e questo, che ho analizzato di nascosto prima.-  
-Così scopriremo se è davvero lui o un impostore.- commentò Takeru con approvazione.  
-E nel secondo caso non avremo remore a prenderlo a calci nel sedere!- esclamò Mimi -Nice job, Koushiroukun!-  
-Ehm... uhm...- il rosso arrossì -Grazie... -  
-Perfetto, abbiamo una traccia!- esclamò Taichi.  
Jou prese carta e penna e iniziò a scrivere.  
-Voglio buttare giù le idee.- spiegò -Proviamo ad elaborare ciò che sappiamo, potrebbero venire fuori dettagli che ci erano sfuggiti.  
-A questo punto... - iniziò Meiko -Forse mio padre può aiutarci. Ha studiato Meicoomon da quando la trovammo... forse... scusate... avrei dovuto dirlo prima, lo so, ma... -  
-Quindi dobbiamo tornare sulla Terra.- la interruppe Takeru. Poiché Meiko si era confidata con lui e poiché lui stesso aveva provato, anche se per poco, sentimenti simili ai suoi quando Patamon era stato infettato, il prescelto della Speranza sentiva di non poterla biasimare.  
-Bene, abbiamo due punti.- convenne Taichi -Allora torniamo. Chissà che stavolta non si riesca a capire come stanno davvero le cose.-  
La decisione era stata presa, i fili del destino iniziavano a diradarsi. In mezzo a quella matassa ingarbugliata di fati, potevano intravvedersi, illuminati dalla luce della Speranza, robusti sentieri verso il capo di quel groviglio.  
E se da un lato i nemici di ieri restavano un'incognita, la decisione di prendere il sentiero della fiducia si rivelò corretta. D'altro canto però, prima di giungere alla fine, come Gennai aveva predetto (o annunciato) ci sarebbero state cadute. I prescelti non lo sapevano, ma una grande prova li attendeva. Una prova che avrebbe tolto loro la Luce e il Coraggio.   
Una prova che avrebbero superato, anche se con estrema difficoltà.  
  
  
  
  


**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao ragazzi! Vi chiedo perdono. Alla fine vi ho fatto attendere parecchio, quindi ho lasciato l'epilogo unito al capitolo. E' lungo, lo so. Era difficile decidere dove tagliare, stavolta. In più le scene erano divise in modo diverso, quindi, in fase di revisione, ho tentato di saltare da uno scontro all'altro, sperando di non avervi incasinato troppo. Ditemi se ci sono parti che stonano.  
> Vikemon non era previsto. Ma super Jou sì u.u  
> Ok, ci sono andata giù pesante con tutti. Con Yama, Jou, Gomamon. Mimi e Kou di nuovo... sì, Pie continuerà a non avere Mimi in simpatia. Ma se la incontrasse ora che non è piagnucolona, forse l'apprezzerebbe. O lei gli tirerebbe un gancio destro.  
> Il capitolo ha subito delle variazioni, di cui si può notare traccia.
> 
> Ad un certo punto, Kou e Hika avrebbero dovuto aiutare Vikemon contro Gennai e Piemon, ma dato che Piemon era già ko e che non volevo altre evoluzioni mega per ora e che mi sarei incasinata molto di più, alla fine nada. Avrebbero dovuto evolvere AtluKabuterimon e Angewomon e la seconda avrebbe avuto un ruolo importante bloccando i movimenti dei nemici e permettendo agli altri di fermarli. Ma... Tentomon aveva fatto la mega da poco, così come Pyomon. Non so se sarebbe riuscito. Certo Seraphimon ce l'ha fatta, ma lui aveva una forte motivazione, mentre Tentomon no. Se Palmon non fosse diventata Rosemon, forse si sarebbe evoluto lui in HerculesKabuterimon.  
> Ecco perché Gennai guarda molto male Hikari, perché Angewomon gli avrebbe messo i bastoni fra le ruote. D'altro canto ci sta che la guardi male comunque, visto che secondo me, quello aveva in mente lo scherzetto fatto nel 5o film fin dall'inizio.
> 
> Piemon... l'ho fatto abbandonare, tanto poi Yggdrasil lo ricicla e ritorna. Gennai sapeva che stava morendo. L'idea era che chiedesse a Tai una sua risposta prima di morire, ma non era sicuro. Gennai avrebbe sentito, in qualche modo.  
> Forse, fuori scena, dato che può trovarsi in più luoghi contemporaneamente, potrebbe ripresentarsi ai ragazzi alla chetichella. Chi vivrà vedrà.
> 
> Riguardo a Meiko e Meicoomon, mi sarebbe piaciuto dare loro un ruolo più attivo, ecco perché nell'epilogo propongono di far parlare i ragazzi col padre (che non sarebbe una cattiva idea, Toei!)   
> Dato che volevo che la storia sfociasse poi nei fatti del 5o film, forse non c'era altra scelta.  
> Altrimenti Meicoomon avrebbe tentato di usare le distorsioni per allontanare i nemici o far fuggire i ragazzi. Peccato però che era ancora provata ed era rischioso...  
> Sono assolutamente distrutta XD  
> Spero che la storia vi sia comunque piaciuta, fatemi sapere. E fatemi sapere anche le vostre idee al riguardo! ^_-  
> Alla prossima!

**Author's Note:**

> Questa forse è la parte pallosa della storia, con le varie teorie dei ragazzi (le mie teorie, ciò che non torna ecc). Quando la scrissi omisi il finale di Soushitsu/Loss, perciò oggi l'ho accennato e modificato per adattare la cosa. Non credo arriverò a scrivere di Yggdrasil, né a svelare chissà cosa, è una disavventura intermedia per soddisfare il mio lato di fangirl affamata di angst, quindi è tutto basato sulle mie teorie. Probabilmente non potrà ricollegarsi a Kyosei, insomma.  
> Curiosamente, a soffrire non sarà il povero Yamato (insomma, giusto un po' xp), ma qualcuno d'inaspettato. Ogni tanto evito di maltrattarlo, sì. Ma non cullatevi troppo XD  
> Ai prossimi capitoli!!


End file.
